According to the laws and regulations of most governing bodies, infants and children must be secured when traveling in a vehicle such as an automobile in the event of a collision or sudden stoppage of the vehicle. As a result, over time various classes of vehicular passenger seats have been developed to accommodate persons of varying size and/or age and/or weight. In other words, different types of passenger seats have been manufactured for holding infants, toddlers, small children and persons otherwise too small to utilize the seat restraint provided as part of the vehicle. What is needed is a vehicular passenger seat, either OEM or a replacement seat, capable of holding and securing persons of varying size, age and weight—from infancy to adulthood.